Save Me a Date
by Grinja
Summary: After rescuing Rukia, Ichigo is spending time in Soul Society with his friends. When Kenpachi starts to chase him, the SWA offers him a solution, for a price. Ichigo x multiple girls
1. Chapter 1

Just a little idea I came up while pondering my other stories and where I want to go with them, Staying the Night in particular. This little piece struck me today as people had been interested in multiple girls or harem type stories. I'm starting this with a T rating, but if you know me it _probably _won't stay that way for too long, unless there is a large reviewer response wanting to keep this tame. I may take slight liberties with characters, but I don't think anything will be too OOC.

I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does. I wish I did however.

xxxxxxxxx

Ichigo Kurosaki dashed through the streets of the Seireitei as fast as he could. He was doing his best to try and keep quiet as he ran for his life which was currently in danger of being cut violently short.

"Ichigo, get back here! I want to fight you again!" came the bellowing voice of his pursuer, one large murderous intent spewing taicho by the name of Zaraki Kenpachi.

"No way, you're crazy and you're trying to kill me! You nearly did last time too!" the teen yelled back as he rested against a wall to catch his breath.

Although he could no longer see the man in the maze of streets he knew the eleventh's taicho was nearby, continuing his relentless mission to hunt him down. He'd already fought the berserker once and came out on top and had no desire to go through that again. He wondered how or who he would have to bribe to get some peace and quiet while staying in the Seireitei.

While the substitute was tired of running for the past hour, stopping had been a critical mistake. The wall next to him exploded in a shower of rubble as a sword burst through it, leaving a truck sized hole. Kenpachi quickly jumped through and noticing his prey before him, took a quick swipe with his zanpakuto.

Fortunately Ichigo's honed reflexes were up to the task and he brought Zangetsu around for a parry and counter attack. A quick vertical slash drew a shallow cut in his opponent's chest who only laughed in response.

"You're starting to piss me off! There's no point in us fighting again!" he yelled, frustrated by the situation.

"No point in fighting? Who needs a reason to fight? Looks like you're getting mad so come at me like you just did and lets have some damn fun!"

At those words, Ichigo suddenly realized that by getting angry he was playing right into Kenpachi's hands. With his trademark scowl plastered on his face, he decided to take action to end this madness for the time being. The Karakura shinigami turned and ran as fast as he could, starting the chase anew.

xxx

Nanao Ise was many things. Intelligent, compassionate, talented, and patient. Being the vice president of the Shinigami Women's Association required that patience by the truckload. Between trying to control the president's actions, writing the weekly newsletter, and managing the finances it was almost a full time job in itself. However, even that patience had its limits.

It had been a boring few months leading up to Aizen's betrayal of the Gotei Thirteen. There was no good gossip going on to write about or discuss at meetings, no special projects going on to make money for the club, and perhaps even more distressing to the association was the lack of boyfriend material males currently serving in the divisions. Most of the good men were either married, in a relationship, in the closet, or out of their league to most SWA members. It was that very topic that dominated the meeting they were currently holding in their secret room deep within the Kuchiki manor.

"Why isn't there any good men around to date anymore?" whined Rangiku as she poured herself a cup full of sake for the fifth time during the meeting, pushing Nanao's patience to the breaking point.

"You're not supposed to be drinking during meetings Matsumoto!" the vice president fumed. "I know we're all in a bit of a funk right now, more so because of Aizen's betrayal, but drinking isn't going to solve the issues. We need to put our heads together and think of something to solve our boredom."

"There has to be some guys out there to date" ventured Isane, hoping to shift the depressing attitude in the room towards something more positive, a tactic she had learned from her mentor Unohana taicho. "I mean there's plenty of single taichos and fukutaichos out there, as well as lower seated officers that show promise."

"Like who" shot back Soifon. "Byakuya Kuchiki is way out of our league. Komamura taicho is nice, but he's not exactly human. Kyoraku taicho is a notorious skirt chaser that will likely never settle down, Hitsugaya taicho still looks too young, Zaraki is half insane, Kurotsuchi is definitely insane, and Ukitake taicho is too proper to ever have a romantic relationship with a subordinate. I doubt he would ever consider Unohana taicho or myself as well due to the long standing working relationships and camaraderie we share."

"What about the fukutaichos?" Isane asked, losing hope herself at her superior's sound logic.

"Chojiro-san is a little stiff and quite a bit older then all of us and could be a good choice but he's totally devoted to his work. Do I even need to start on my own fukutaicho?"

The girls nodded their heads, more then well aware of Omaeda's attitude and habits. Several of them shuddered at the idea of dating the man. Soifon continued on as the hopeless sank in.

"Kira is a too shy when it comes to women. He's also totally depressed about Ichimaru's betrayal. Renji is an acceptable choice, but most of us have friend-zoned him a long time ago. Iba-san would likely use any relationship as a way of spying on the SWA, and he's totally devoted to his taicho and mother. Shuhei is nice but he also tries to be too much of a badboy. Ikkaku only cares about fighting and drinking. Yumichika is more interested in looking beautiful then anything else. Have I missed anyone important?"

"Oh my, you really do make it sound quite dire Soifon-taicho" Unohana replied, speaking for the first time during the meeting. As the second oldest taicho in the Gotei Thirteen she had seen many men come and go, and very few of them had interested her.

By now the ladies of the SWA felt totally and utterly defeated. Rangiku even started to cry a bit, whining about how she'd never find a decent man to drink with. Before anyone could come up with some encouraging words two large spiritual pressures flared to life, the surge instantly causing every shinigami in the room to go on guard.

"What in the world is that?" Kiyone yelled out, alarmed by the magnitude of the force bearing down on them.

"Ken-chan! He must have found Ichi to play with, he's been looking for him all day!" Yachiru chipped in, clearly happy with the turn of events.

Soifon and Unohana looked to each other and nodded. It was clear they had to do something about the situation. The last time the two fought a large portion of the Seireitei was demolished. With Aizen's current plans or strength unknown, it would be unwise to let either of the two get hurt or possibly killed.

"I'll go check it out" Soifon offered.

As leader of the stealth forces it would be easiest for her to slip in undetected and interfere if need be. She quietly and calmly exited the secret meeting room at high speed, using shunpo to quickly close the gap between her location and that of the two large reiatsu signatures. Standing on a building while suppressing her own spiritual pressure, she watched as the two shinigami clashed swords, a shower of sparks flying from the heavy impact. After every block by the orange haired teen he would back off and try to open up the distance between them, running from the larger man.

"I told you I don't want to fight! Why can't you take no for an answer?"

"You're so strong how can you not love fighting! Cmon Ichigo show me how much stronger you've gotten since you last fought me. Show me that bankai of yours!"

Any doubts Soifon had about the battle being a mutual affair were removed by the conversation the two men were having. With the amount of power they were currently letting out the situation could quickly spiral out of control. The ryoka clearly had no intentions to fight but she knew Kenpachi was the type of man not to take no for an answer. She mentally sighed as she prepared to interfere.

"Why are men so stupid?" she asked herself as she pulled a small smoke bomb out of her stealth force uniform. Using her well honed skills she made a perfect throw, the smoke bomb exploding between the two combatants instantly causing confusion. It was all the distraction she needed.

"What the hell?" she heard Kenpachi say. She smiled as he had not sensed her presence at all and it had been so easy to confuse him.

Sensing Ichigo and using shunpo to get behind him she grabbed him by the back of his shihakusho and took off, dragging the stunned ryoka with her. Kenpachi started to swing his zanpakuto wildly, hoping to hit something but Soifon was far too quick. When the smoke cleared a moment later, they were already down the street and gaining even more distance. Grinning, Kenpachi started to give chase once again.

xxx

It didn't take Soifon long to get back to the Kuchiki manor, her target flailing wildly as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Who are you and where the hell are you taking me?" he yelled, angry at the direction this day had taken.

"Are you going to keep quiet while I drag you out of danger, or should I just drop you and leave you for Zaraki taicho who is still hunting you?" Soifon said as she shot him a cold glance. It did enough to to quiet the substitute who sighed in defeat.

"Alright, where are you taking me?" Ichigo replied, his tone quieter and more respectful.

"Somewhere safe. Can you lower your reiatsu a bit and mask it? Right now every shinigami in the Seireitei can tell where you are."

"Sorry, but I don't really have much control over it. Its always like this."

Soifon shot him a scornful look at his declaration of ineptitude but said nothing as she lead him inside the Kuchiki manor to the secret SWA meeting room. As they evaded the guards that patrolled the grounds she wondered if it was worth it.

Soifon used the special knock on the hidden door causing it to open and allow them entry. Once inside Ichigo took stock of his surroundings. The secret meeting room was very neat and orderly. It also had feminine touches here and there to give the room a soft comfort. The other feature Ichigo noticed about the room was that it was inhabited entirely by women in shinigami uniforms, and every single one of them was looking him up and down. The teen suddenly felt extremely self conscious and started to get a bad feeling about his predicament.

Everyone was still on alert as Kenpachi's reiatsu signature drew closer and closer to the Kuchiki manor. Soifon looked over to Unohana who immediately understood what the problem was. To those who could sense even the slightest amount of spiritual pressure Ichigo was like a shining beacon. Even if Kenpachi wasn't aware of it, he was drawn to Ichigo's raw and powerful aura.

"Kurosaki-san, could you please come here for a moment?" the healer asked him politely, that calm and disarming smile helping to make him feel at ease with the strange situation.

Obeying the older woman's request, Ichigo moved towards Unohana who started to chant softly. A glowing light flashed briefly before enveloping his body and dissipating.

"What did you just do to me?"

"I used a kido spell to help mask your reiatsu so it will be more difficult for others like Zaraki-taicho to find you. It will wear off in time and we'll need to find a more permanent solution, but for now it will help you remain undetected."

"Thank you taicho-san" Ichigo replied.

"You can call me Unohana taicho, Kurosaki-san" the healer smiled.

"Unohana taicho it is then. Sorry I don't know everyone's names, its a little odd when everyone seems to know mine."

"That is understandable Kurosaki-san" came a new voice, one that belonged to Nanao Ise. "You've taken the Seireitei by storm with your antics and thus many people already know about you and your deeds so far."

"Well I didn't exactly do it for the fame, or expect this all to turn out the way it did. I just did what I needed to do to protect the people who are important to me."

Most of the women in the room smiled at his declaration, impressed with his attitude. Several of them even thought it was cute and romantic. Unknown to Ichigo, the wheels were turning furiously in the minds of several SWA members. Unfortunately the substitute shinigami was unaware of how dangerous a situation that was. With each member looking towards Nanao a nod of the head had them gathering in the far corner of the room.

"Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Rangiku.

"Oh boy, this sounds dangerous" chipped in Isane.

"We know he's probably going to be around for two weeks or so while everything that has happened gets sorted out, but we don't know what is going to happen after that. Zaraki taicho will be chasing him the whole time. We're here bored with no good men around and this one has just fallen into our lap. Why don't we offer him an exchange of services?" Rangiku smiled as the eyes of the other SWA members lit up, understanding what she was hinting at.

"Are you suggesting" Nanao got out before being cut off.

"Thats right. We help him avoid Kenpachi, and in exchange we'll ask that each of us gets a chance to go out on a date with him. Surely a young guy like him won't be able to resist our charms" Matsumoto continued as she jiggled her breasts for emphasis. "Who knows, one of us may be about to snag him on a more permanent basis."

The eyes of many SWA shinigami lit up at the prospect, and excitement slowly built as they let ideas flow through their minds. Cracking the enigma that was Ichigo Kurosaki seemed like just the distraction and challenge many of them needed.

"I can't agree to this unless Kurosaki-san is alright with it" Unohana stated, even as her mind pondered the possibility of her first date in over a century.

"He will be" Nanao replied. "Once we let him know Zaraki taicho will not stop hunting him until he's left the Seireitei, he will agree. We can be very persuasive after all. We just have to convince him it is in his best interests. Is everyone in agreement with this plan?"

"He was trained by Yoruichi-sama. As such I am curious. As long as he is a willing participant I am fine with it" Soifon replied.

"He would be quite an interesting specimen to study. After reading some human literature on dating I am curious about experiencing the phenomenon for myself" Nemu said in agreement with a light rose color appearing on her cheeks.

"Well, he did knock me out with a single hit. I guess he does owe me" Isane blushed as she rationalized the entire thing.

"Then we are in agreement. Operation date Ichigo will commence now."

A chill went down Ichigo's spine as every woman in the room turned to look at him. There was something in their eyes that filled him with a sense of dread. Being here couldn't possibly be worse for his health then fighting Kenpachi. Right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter: Convincing Ichigo. Muwhahahah.


	2. Chapter 2

So it seems a few of you see the potential of this story already! I'm betting NaruHinaFanboy wants this to go to an M rating, but what about the rest of you? Let me know.

I don't own Bleach or the characters portrayed in this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can't be serious."

Those were the incredulous words of Ichigo Kurosaki as he looked at the women in shock. His eyes had nearly bulged out of his head when Nanao and Rangiku explained the scandalous proposal to him. Dating all of them? Seriously? He'd never been on single a date in his life, yet here they were asking him to date over a half dozen women at the same time! His mind couldn't comprehend what female logic had rationalized such a thing. He definitely didn't want to comprehend what his father would do if he ever found out about his current predicament.

"Oh we're dead serious Ichigo!" Matsumoto spoke cheerfully, taking the opportunity to glomp him with her assets. "Think of all the fun we'll have!"

"That's what worries me" he replied, his ears turning red from embarrassment as he made a futile effort to remove himself from her embrace. "I'm sorry but I can't do it."

Fortunately Nanao had planned for the possibility of Ichigo rejecting their proposal. It was time to unleash their secret weapon, one that had been the bane of men everywhere since the dawn of time. A weapon so devastating that it had caused the collapse of empires. The women of the SWA used their best pout and puppy dog eyes to make Ichigo feel terrible about his decision.

"I see" Soifon said softly, doing her best to look sad and hurt. "I was really looking forwarding to getting to know you and spending some time together since we'd both have something in common as students of Yoruichi-sama." Her skills as a ninja only enhanced her acting ability. To most people such an act would be totally out of character for her, but her closest compatriots knew there was a soft and gentle side hidden in the leader of the Onmitsukido.

Nanao casually removed her her glasses and closed her eyes, letting out an exaggerated sigh. When she opened them they were focused on her target, an intense gaze that had broken down many a shinigami.

"I was happy thinking about getting away from my taicho for awhile and meeting someone who is so much different. He's lazy and drinks too much, chases after women, and makes me do most of the paperwork. You came to the Seireitei against all odds to rescue someone you hardly knew and right an injustice. I think we would have had a great time."

"Don't you find any of us attractive?" Rangiku pouted. For her acting shy and teasing came almost as easily as being bold and brash. "I guess its not a mutual thing then." The other women in the room took note of how skillfully the blond fukutaicho complemented him while also doing her best to make the teen feel guilty.

"I-I didn't say that!" Ichigo's mind was tripping over the words, his brain feebly trying to come up with a defense to this incredible assault. For the life of him he couldn't understand why he felt like the bad guy in this situation.

"So you do find us attractive then?" ventured Isane, hopeful for a good reply.

"No. I mean yes! I don't know! I'm sorry I didn't expect this."

The women could sense Ichigo's defenses were starting to waver, and so they decided to go for broke.

Few men had the willpower to resist them. They pressed the attack with everything at their disposal. Nemu was the first in line to try and force Ichigo's submission.

"Kurosaki-san, I am Nemu Kurotsuchi." Nemu bowed in a formal greeting. "I have read a great deal about humans and relationships and feel that I am ready to experience such things for myself. Would you please be my first?" she finished with a light blush.

Ichigo himself blushed profusely at her statement, the ambiguousness of her last comment seeming to imply more then just a date. He groaned as he tried to pull his mind out of the gutter.

"You'd have so much fun hanging out with me at the Thirteenth Division Ichigo!" Kiyone ran up next and excitedly grabbed his shoulder "Ukitake taicho has such beautiful gardens and koi ponds. I know you'd have a good time!"

"I'm not sure I can offer that level of excitement Kurosaki-san, but it would be nice to escape the day to day grind and meet someone new, if you're willing of course." Unohana said as she put on her famous smile that had made many generations of shinigami swoon. Clearly the SWA was pulling out all the stops.

Ichigo paused to clear his mind after just about every woman in the room had admitted a desire to spend time with him. As much as he tried to avoid thinking about such things he was a teenager with hormones and they were all attractive women. They were also bold enough to make the first move. Still, he wasn't sure it was appropriate given his shaky status as a shinigami. What would his friends think about such a thing? At the very least Ishida would have a field day over the fact that he was basically whoring himself out in exchange for protection from Kenpachi.

He wondered why he always had to be the one thrust into such difficult and absurd situations. Ichigo steeled his mind, hoping that his answer wouldn't hurt them too much.

"I'm really flattered that you would all like to get to know me. I'm sorry, but I don't know if it would be right to go out with any of you given the current situation. I hope no one is offended" the teen spoke in a deliberately gentle tone, trying to let them down easy.

The women of the SWA were shocked, and he could see it written all over their faces. Ichigo sincerely hoped he wasn't making a mistake and alienating a good portion of the high ranking officers within the Seireitei. He simply didn't want to give anyone any false hope that could lead to heartbreak.

"I see." Unohana was the first to regain her composure after the teen had effortlessly shot down their plans. "Well then I'm sorry that we bothered you Kurosaki-san. You're free to go, the kido will help you hide from Kenpachi for a few more hours. If you need anything while staying in the Seireitei please don't be afraid to ask."

"I'm sorry" the substitute replied, the healers words doing nothing to diminish the guilt he was strangely feeling.

With a slight bow Ichigo exited the secret room, hoping he could meet up with his friends without bumping into Kenpachi. As soon as he was out the door the stunned women started to talk about what they had just witnessed.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing" Nanao said in shock.

"That he could resist our charms so effortlessly, and yet turn us down so gently and respectfully. Yoruichi-sama has trained him well. I actually find myself sad that he turned us down" spoke Soifon, clearly impressed by Ichigo's willpower.

"No one has ever resisted the pout before, not even Hitsugaya taicho. He is truly amazing."

"By my calculations based on his age as a human male against so many women it should have been nearly impossible for us to have failed to convince him of our plan. Clearly there is an unknown factor at work here, showing a tremendous amount of willpower. I find it fascinating."

"I too am quite impressed with Kurosaki-san. He showed great maturity in his decision, as unfortunate an answer as it may be."

As Ichigo ran through the streets of the Seireitei towards his friends, he had no idea that his actions had made the women of the SWA respect and desire him even more.

xxx

It didn't take Ichigo too long to find his friends, who were shocked at his sudden arrival. They had been completely unable to sense his approach. Normally they would have been able to feel him from a good distance away due to his constant leaking of reiatsu.

"Kurosaki what have you done to yourself? We stopped sensing your reiatsu awhile ago, I can't even sense it now and you're right in front of us" Uryu said, stunned that his Quincy powers hadn't been able to detect the shinigami.

"Oh yeah, that. Well Unohana taicho cast some sort of spell on me to help me hide from Kenpachi, I guess thats why you can't feel me right now. Glad she did though, I was getting tired of running from that guy."

"Tired of running? That's good Ichigo, it means you're ready to fight!"

Ichigo froze in horror as he heard the sounds of bells behind him. A sinking feeling in his stomach was only amplified as he turned around to face the man he had been trying to hide from.

"Don't mind Zaraki taicho Ichigo!" Orihime burst out cheerfully. He found us a short time ago and when he learned we have no place to stay for our time here in the Seireitei he offered to let us bunk at the Eleventh Division. He said we could build a big bonfire so Yachiru and I can roast marshmellows and I even got some red bean paste! All our stuff is already over at the barracks so lets get going."

Having know Ichigo longer then the others, Chad could easily see his friends discomfort. He felt bad that Orihime had so innocently made the plans, not knowing that the entire thing was a setup to get Ichigo in the Eleventh so the members there could fight with him. Uryu on the other hand just smirked at the situation, like a cat that had just found the door to the canary's cage had been left wide open. He was clearly enjoying his rival's predicament as he watched Ichigo start to sweat.

"Yeah Ichigo, lets roast some marshmellows" Zaraki grinned as he brought out his zanpakuto, ready to resume their battle.

"Sorry guys, I just forgot that I had to do something! I'll see you later!" Ichigo sputtered as he ran down the street as fast as he could and away from his impending doom.

"Doesn't Ichigo like to roast marshmellows?" Orihime wondered out loud.

"Tchh" was all the reply she got from the taicho of the Eleventh.

xxx

A short time later the SWA were wrapping up their meeting and still discussing Ichigo when a series of loud knocks at the door to their secret room interrupted them.

"I wonder who that could be" Nanao wondered as she walked over to answer the knocking.

No sooner did she open the door then Ichigo rushed into the room and closed the door behind him, locking it Not that something as simple as a mere lock would deter a man like Kenpachi. The stunned women eyed him critically and waited for him to explain himself.

"H-hi I was wondering if uh, I could change my mind?"

"Did you run into Kenpachi again?" asked Soifon, a smirk on her face.

"Something like that" he muttered softly, clearly distressed.

"Well we were a little hurt earlier that you had turned us down, but I guess the offer still stands" Nanao proclaimed. "What do you say ladies?"

The other members of the SWA nodded their heads in approval, and for the first time they were thankful for Kenpachi's insane love of fighting. They had their chance now, all they had to do was convince the teen through their actions during the dates that he had made a wise decision.

"If thats the case, then there's only one thing left to decide. Which of us gets first dibs?"

Every member raised their hands, wanting to go first in an attempt to snag the affections and attention of their target. Before the room could descend into chaos and make Ichigo nervous Nanao picked up a bowl and placed it on the table in the center of the room.

"Every woman that wants a date with Ichigo, write your name on a piece of paper and toss it in the bowl. We'll choose randomly until everyone has had a date. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded their heads while Ichigo looked on hopelessly, wondering what his fate would be. It couldn't possibly be worse then staying at the Eleventh, could it?

As Nanao expected every member of the SWA dropped their name into the bowl. Stirring the contents around a bit to insure a random draw, she selected one piece of paper and pulled it out of the bowl. She smiled as she prepared to read the name.

"And the winner is..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Aahhaha sorry, cliffhanger. Who do you think its going to be? Tell me who you think should get the first shot.

Also, I officially hate vuvuzelas. Its made the World Cup damn near unwatchable, although I am laughing hard that Germany lost to Serbia today.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews so far on this, I'm glad people have faith in my writing! Its kind of depressing when I come back from a long vacation and browse through page after page after page of new submissions and 90% of the stories involve the same five pairings. But enough of my griping, its time for a new chapter!

In case you haven't read my stories before, _italics _indicate character thoughts. I don't own Bleach, just wish I did.

xxxxxxxxx

"And the winner is Isane Kotetsu."

The SWA members turned to their fellow member at the announcement, and their reactions were mixed. They felt happy for Isane, one shinigami that usually did not get much attention, but at the same time they were a bit jealous that they were not first. There was a certain level of friendly competitiveness in the SWA, and with the prize being so big every one wanted their opportunity at the soonest possible time.

Isane on the other hand was speechless. She had never expected that she would be picked first and that she would have some time to prepare herself for her date. Now she was caught unprepared and had absolutely no clue where to take Ichigo or what to do with him. Passing the date to someone else was unthinkable, the long time healer thought it would only make her look bad in Ichigo's eyes. She struggled to form a response to the stunning outcome.

"Umm when is the date supposed to happen? Right now?"

The other women could see her nervousness and while competitive they were also supportive of one another and fair. As it was already getting dark it seemed like bad sportsmanship to give Isane such limited time and with no preparation.

"No, that wouldn't really be fair" Nanao said. "Your date will be tomorrow, running for twenty four hours starting at 9 a.m. tomorrow morning. When that time is up we'll meet here and draw the next name. That person will then have twenty four hours with Ichigo. We'll keep this up until we've all had a date, and then we'll work something out from there. That means all of us need to start planning tonight, because you won't have much time to prepare once you're picked."

"Wait what do you mean we'll work something out from there?" Ichigo asked in a panic. He pondered the possibility that he would be better off just facing Kenpachi.

"You'll be here for a couple weeks Ichigo, maybe longer" Rangiku said happily, her beaming smile making it hard for Ichigo to stay annoyed. "Some us may like more than one date to get to know you. Also, can you honestly say now before its all said and done we couldn't change your mind and you wouldn't be hoping for second dates with some of us?"

They had him. He was like a fish hooked on a line and there was no escape now. They were slowly reeling him in and he knew it. He honestly could not say that he might not grow to like any of them. They were quirky and using a sneaky method to attain his cooperation but they seemed like good people once you got past that fact. That didn't mean he was happy about the whole thing. Quite the contrary. He did not enjoy being thought of as a piece of meat, or that time that should have been spent relaxing would instead have to spent catering to the SWA members dating needs.

Ichigo was so lost in thought he didn't even realize the incredibly annoyed look plastered across his features. When the next person spoke it and broke the silence it almost made him jump.

"Of course, if you don't want to do this you can always go to the Eleventh Kurosaki" Soifon grinned evilly at him. "I hear their bunks and rooms are extremely close together so you'll only be a few rooms away from Kenpachi, perfect for when he wants to wake you up for one of his late night fighting sessions."

Ichigo merely sighed. He hoped they would go easy on him and he wouldn't end up praying for that outcome.

"No I'm not going to back out. I made my decision and I'll stick to it. Don't make me regret it."

At those words Nanao decided it was time for the meeting to end. It was getting late and each woman was eager to start planning their date with their new target. An opportunity like this did not come often and they would take full advantage of it. Many women had a dreamy look in their eyes as they exited the building.

Isane was the only one to stay behind and she felt a bit nervous as she suddenly found herself alone with Ichigo, who appeared to be pondering his current predicament. She softly cleared her throat trying to get his attention. It worked as his head turned slightly and his eyes found hers.

"So what kind of things do you like to do Ichigo? Do you have any interests I could plan for" the healer asked, trying not to let her nerves show despite the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I'm sure whatever you plan will be just fine. Don't worry about it, just set something up you think you'll enjoy" her date replied with a sigh.

Isane felt a few pangs of guilt at the way he had just resigned himself to something he didn't really want to do. It didn't help her already low confidence that the teen seemed to consider the idea of going on a date with her as a chore. If it was going to happen, the only way it would work for her is if the experience was good for both of them. There was no way she could enjoy herself if her date was miserable.

"Well I was hoping for some input from you so that we could go places that we'd both enjoy. It doesn't do either of us any good if we don't have fun."

"Well thanks for thinking about me" Ichigo said while giving a slightly forced smile, trying to make the best of it. "I was a little worried you were all going to drag me around without any consideration how I felt. To be honest I can't be of much use because I don't really know much about the Seireitei or what there is to do around here."

"So its all up to me? I'll come up with something, the Fourth Division always comes through in a pinch!"

Isane walked over and held open the door to the meeting room for Ichigo as he passed through, closing it behind her and then falling in to step beside him as they walked through the Kuchiki manor and out onto the streets. The sun had set a short time before and with it the air had cooled a bit, leaving a gentle and refreshing breeze for the two to enjoy. Not thinking, Isane started to lead them towards the Fourth Division in the rapidly dwindling twilight, eager to get a meal before sitting down for the night and coming up with ideas for tomorrow's date. The silence was so peaceful after the hectic meeting that she did not realize her mistake until they were half way to her destination.

"Ichigo I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking and I've been leading you towards my division. Do you have to meet up with your friends? I can walk with you to wherever you're staying and show you the way."

_Shit!_

"Is something wrong Ichigo?" Isane asked, seeing the look of panic that suddenly found its way onto the substitute shinigami's face.

"I just remembered that my friends are staying at the Eleventh Division barracks. Somehow Kenpachi convinced Orihime it would be a good idea" Ichigo grumbled.

"What?" Isane was stunned. No wonder he had come back and agreed to the deal. "You're not possibly thinking of going there are you?"

"No way! Kenpachi set the whole thing up, he was hanging out with my friends just waiting to ambush me."

The news was a major relief to the healer. It wouldn't be a very enjoyable outing if it was spent tending to Ichigo's wounds in the intensive care unit. The two shinigami stopped their walk and leaned against the stone wall of a building as they considered the situation.

"Where are you staying? Do you have any other plans?"

"I don't know. I didn't have time to think about it. I guess I'll have to sleep outside or something."

"You can't do that!" Isane practically yelled. "You might catch a cold, or someone might think you're a vagrant. Why don't you come with me to the Fourth Division and I'll find you a room there?"

"That's better than sleeping outside. I guess I owe you" Ichigo smiled at her.

"You don't owe me anything" Isane said as she tried hard not to blush, glad that it was now night and the lighting was dim. "Its dark out now, we should get moving if we want to grab something to eat before they close the kitchen."

Ichigo only nodded as he walked with her towards their destination.

xxx

"What do you mean all the rooms are filled!" Isane yelled in frustration after asking one of her squad members about finding lodging for Ichigo. She had offered him a place to stay, and now she was being told that every room was filled to capacity.

"Sorry Kotetsu fukutaicho, but there have been many severe injuries due to Aizen's betrayal and the fights against the ryoka. There's also a flu epidemic going on. With so many patients we're experiencing overcrowding. There's nothing I can do."

Isane felt rather upset at the development. She had offered her date a place to stay to get him out of a bad situation and now she couldn't deliver.

"Well, lets go get something to eat. There's no use getting mad about something we can't fix" Ichigo said, bringing her out of her musings long enough to get a nod of agreement from her.

The Fourth's fukutaicho led Ichigo to the division's dining area where they sat down at a small wooden table. Being so late in the evening there were very few shinigami still there, except for a handful that had worked late on different jobs. Isane was glad to have the solitude. She had no idea what rumors were going to spring forth once Ichigo was seen around the Seireitei with various ladies of the SWA. Quickly a young short haired male shinigami approached their table with a pot of tea and two cups.

"What can I get for you and your friend fukutaicho?" he asked while pouring them each a cup of tea.

"The usual for me."

"A bowl of noodles is fine" Ichigo said.

An awkward silence loomed around the two as the waiter left to fill their order. Isane was still worried about what Ichigo was going to think about her now that she could not get a room for him. She nervously fiddled with her small hair braid that she kept on the right side of her head. Ichigo on the other hand was tense because it was technically his first date tomorrow and he didn't know much about the woman he would be spending the day with, other than the fact that she was a fukutaicho and a healer. The minutes passed slowly until the waiter returned with their order.

Isane dug into her usual order of porridge while Ichigo carefully used his chopsticks to taste his bowl of noodles. The steam rising off of his order and the delicious smell had his mouth watering. After the weird turn that the day had taken he felt he could use the relaxation of a warm meal.

"This is really good" the younger shinigami spoke as he brought another mouthful of noodles up out of the bowl. He was surprised at the quality of the food, he had expected the common meals prepared for an entire army to be blander.

"The Fourth is kind of special in that regard" Isane smiled at him, glad that he was at least happy with his food. "Since our job is usually to provide healing, maintenance, and logistics for other divisions we're quite adept at cooking."

"Well that makes sense, your division must prepare the most food since you're always taking care of patients."

The conversation did wonders to alleviate the tension between the two shinigami as they ate their meal. Unfortunately it did not solve the dilemma of Ichigo having a place to stay until one thought crossed her mind that made her blush profusely. The whole purpose of these dates was to try and find a man to get close to. There was one place he could stay in the division, and it would indeed be close to her. Her own room.

It took Isane a few minutes to work up courage to even approach the subject. She had no idea how he would react to it, or if he would think she had perverted intentions. Still, she had offered him a place to sleep and it would be bad manners not to offer him the available accommodation.

"Ichigo, I have an idea about where you can sleep, but I'm not sure how you're going to react to it."

"Really, where?" the teen responded, curious as to what suggestion she was going to make.

"You could stay in my room." Isane quickly looked away from his face and blushed again as she made the offer, hoping she wouldn't make Ichigo feel uncomfortable.

"Well if that is alright with you, I guess I could sleep on the floor or something like that. Its a better alternative to sleeping outside."

"You took that offer rather well" the white haired fukutaicho said in surprise. "I was afraid you were going to think I had less than honorable intentions."

"I'm not the type of guy to think something like that. When I first met Rukia she needed a place to recover and secretly stayed in my room. I was nervous at first but everything went fine."

_He's more mature than I thought he would be. I'm impressed. _

"After dinner I'll show you to my room" Isane spoke in a quieter voice, making sure no one would hear such a suggestion and get wild ideas.

Ichigo merely nodded in acceptance before downing another mouthful of noodles.

xxx

"Alright the coast is clear."

Slowly Ichigo came out from around the corner he was hiding behind and followed Isane down the hallway.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked in annoyance.

"Believe me it is. You have no idea how fast rumors materialize and spread around here."

It only took a minute to walk the distance to Isane's room. She quickly ushered her guest through the door and closed it behind her, thankful it was a quiet evening and no one had seen them.

Ichigo took stock of his new surroundings, noticing that while the room was rather plain it did have feminine touches here and there to give it a sense of life. Pictures of her with her sister, Unohana taicho, and several other friends adorned the pale walls and cherry wood desk giving the room a warm feeling. There were several scented candles and other minor personal effects to finish off the decoration. Everything was clean and neatly arranged, just what someone would expect from a person who dedicated their life to the art of healing.

He watched as she went into her closet and pulled out a red padded bedroll that looked like it had seen a bit of use and started to undo the bindings. It only took a moment for her to finish the task and lay it out on the floor next to her bed. After stepping away she motioned for him to lay on it and try it out. Ichigo was surprised at how comfortable it was once he had gotten situated and laid upon the soft fabric.

"This is what I use when I go on missions that will take me away from the Seireitei for a day or more. Its broken in and I find it pretty comfortable."

"Definitely better than sleeping outside. Thank you Isane."

"Do you mind if I turn in a little early tonight? I need to get a head start tomorrow to plan something out for our date."

"Sure, I don't mind." Ichigo looked away, his face turning slightly red in embarrassment when he remembered it would be his first ever date.

Isane rummaged through her dresser to get her nightly attire and went into the adjoining bathroom to change into her sleeping yukata. She stopped to brush her teeth, making sure her breath was fresh and clean. She also washed her face and gently toweled it down before finally slipping out of her shinigami robes and underwear and wrapping her yukata around her tall frame. She nearly choked when she looked in the mirror, Ichigo's presence was making her more self conscious than usual. The outfit was made for comfort and rather flimsy, giving a good view of her thighs. Her breasts had always been big, but removed from their usual bindings they looked much larger than normal and pressed against the front of her clothing, creating a rather enhanced bust line and plenty of visible cleavage. Her face went beet red as she imagined what Ichigo would think when she walked out of the bathroom. She hoped she could just make a dash for her bed and get under the sheets before Ichigo got a good look.

Unfortunately there was no such luck for her as she exited the bathroom and in her nervousness stubbed her toe on the leg of her bed. She let out a little yelp of pain and instinctively lifted her foot and bent forward to inspect it. She wasn't even thinking about what Ichigo might see until she heard a choked gasp of surprise.

She was still leaning forward inspecting her foot when her eyes shot to her guest and followed his line of sight, which happened to be looking down the front of her loose yukata that she had given him a near perfect view of. Isane quickly jumped up with wide eyes and made a beeline for her bed, her heart racing as she ducked under the covers. She had unintentionally given her date a rather generous view of her cleavage and the top of her toned stomach. Matsumoto would be proud.

Ichigo himself was sporting red cheeks from the excellent view he had just been afforded. He felt guilty that it took him several seconds to tear his gaze away from her body. The fact that he had liked it only made him feel worse, although he wouldn't admit to anyone he had enjoyed the view. The shinigami suddenly found tomorrow's outing a much more daunting task.

"Goodnight Ichigo" the embarrassed healer managed to get out before turning down the lights so that the two of them could sleep.

"Goodnight Isane" he flustered teen replied.

Although they spent the time in silence, it took both of them some time to fall asleep as they thought about what had just happened.

xxx

Ichigo awoke several hours later to the sounds of someone tossing and turning, a woman's soft cries breaking the silence in the room. He carefully sat up on his bedroll and looked to the source of the noise where he saw Isane with a rather pained expression on her face. Her forehead was covered with sweat and she was making whimpering noises.

"She must be having a nightmare" he said to no one in particular as he got up to check on her and make sure she was alright.

"No, please don't let the giant cabbages eat me" Ichigo heard her mutter softly as she tossed once again. He nearly fell over when his mind registered the ridiculous statement.

_Just what kind of crazy dream is she having anyways?_

As the teen leaned over the bed to shake her awake Isane's arms suddenly lashed out and grabbed his own limbs. Completely unprepared and caught off balance he fell onto the bed next to her where she quickly latched onto him, hugging his body tightly as her dream continued.

"Don't let them get me" he heard her say once again as she clutched at him harder.

Ichigo sighed. Why did these oddball situations always happen to him whenever shinigami were involved? In a soft voice he whispered to her, hoping to calm her down.

"Shh no one is going to get you Isane, I'm right here."

He watched in amazement as slowly she started to return to a more restful state, her whimpers subsiding and her breathing becoming more normal for someone who was sleeping. Not wanting to explain himself, he tried to work himself out of the older woman's grasp before she could wake up. The unconscious Isane seemed to have other ideas. Every time Ichigo tried to pull away she would fidget and latch on to him, cuddling against him like he was a giant pillow. For whatever reason his presence was soothing to her.

Ichigo finally gave up when he tried to pull away for a final time and the female shinigami rolled closer to him, sliding one of her bare legs over his own and burying her face in his neck while her arm clutched at his body, effectively pinning him in place.

The teen was stunned. A few thoughts raced through his mind. One was that she smelled good, like a hint of flowers and herbs. Two, her body was incredibly soft and feminine. With the way she had him pinned to the bed with her body he could feel every curve of her tall frame from her soft breasts pressing against his chest through the thin fabric every time she took a breath, to her bare thigh resting on his leg. It was exciting, but at the same time incredibly scary. It took most of his self control not to become aroused. Fortunately the seriousness of his predicament helped keep his hormones in check. If she woke up now he had no idea what she would think of him.

Again it took him quite awhile before he managed to go fall asleep, with one question plaguing his mind the entire time. Just how in the hell was he going to explain this in the morning?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After writing that, I'm kind of jealous of Ichigo's position. Ok, not KIND of jealous, I AM jealous.

I wonder what fun and hilarity the morning is going to bring to these two shingami?

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm happy my reviewers like that I gave Isane some attention, since there's only a handful on this site that feature her in any sort potential relationship with Ichigo. This update took awhile I know. I'm sorry. I did not imagine Aizen's defeat would be that anticlimactic and it turned me off to following Bleach for awhile. Also this fullbring stuff. Sigh.

This chapter is dedicated to Agent G for prodding me to update several times and start writing again. He's also currently writing a really good Bleach/Rosario+Vampire crossover you should check out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unohana taicho sat in her office sipping on green tea while preparing for her usual morning routine of paperwork and checking on the condition of her patients. As her gentle and precise brush strokes filled out the division's daily forms, she had to fight with a small voice in her head that told her she should also be thinking about preparing for something else. Something very important that was coming up in the near future.

The reminder of Ichigo's deal with the SWA in turn caused the healer to realize that Isane had not stopped by the office yet this morning. It was unusual for her fukutaicho to be late, even with her impending date with the ryoka hero the white haired woman would have stopped by the office to take care of some basic duties before going out to spend the day with Ichigo.

There was one thing that caused her subordinate's tardiness from time to time. The nightmares that had plagued her since she was a child. Several times in the past they had been so severe that she had to go to Isane's room and comfort her after finding her in a fitful sleep, tossing and turning while softly whispering. While the dreams tended to be nonsensical, the effects it had on Isane could be serious.

Unohana did not want one of those episodes to spoil the day for the younger woman. She considered the members of her division to be like family. As the taicho she exuded an air of confidence and leadership, but as a healer she often tended deal with the more sensitive problems in her division that other taichos would ignore or leave to their subordinates to figure out. Donning her divisional haori, she started the walk to Isane's room.

xxx

Warm. That was the first thought that entered Isane's mind as she woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside of her window. Soft. That was the second thought that went through her sleep addled brain as she cuddled up to her full length body pillow in her comfortable bed.

_Wait a minute. I don't have a full length body pillow._

Her eyes slowly drifted open as the confusion set in. All she saw was black. It took her a moment to figure out that it wasn't darkness she was looking at, but the traditional uniform of a shinigami. Her mind suddenly jumped into hyper mode as she realized that warm softness wasn't a pillow, but a person. Without moving her body and a growing feel of alarm the healer moved her neck to look up and saw what she feared. A completely expressionless face, red from embarrassment, framed by a mop of unruly orange hair. A slight involuntary gasp escaped from her lips.

"Good morning Isane" a thoroughly humiliated Ichigo managed to say, his voice carefully emotionless.

Isane on the other hand could not even manage a response. Looking at him with his face only inches away, with his warm body pressed up against her and her arm wrapped around him, she was sure Ichigo could feel every curve of her body through the thin fabric that separated their skin. She felt herself heating up at the incredibly intimate contact. She couldn't help but think that if she moved her head only a bit in the right direction, her lips would come into contact with his...

Both shinigami were startled out of their thoughts when they heard the doorknob to the room turn and slowly creak open.

xxx

Retsu became more and more worried with each step as she approached the living quarters of her division. When she stopped outside Isane's door, she pushed out her reiatsu sense to attempt to feel the condition of her fukutaicho. There was a great deal one could tell about the well being of another shinigami by the flow of their power. Unohana sighed as she felt the fluctuations in her subordinate's energy. That usually meant some kind of mental stress, most likely a nightmare as she had feared.

Normally the taicho would have knocked, but usually such a thing did no good. Isane was a heavy sleeper and she wanted to gently rouse her from her bad dream. The taicho of the 4th was completely unprepared for what she saw when she entered the room.

xxx

Ichigo and Isane slowly turned to look at the door and went pale as they spotted a stunned Unohana taicho. The unintentional bed mates shared the same deer in the headlights look that was currently sported by one of the oldest leaders in the Gotei Thirteen. For several moments no one dared to breathe, let alone move. It was if time had stopped and the three were afraid the tiny act of drawing breath would shatter everything and force them to realize a situation which none of their minds was prepared to handle.

Naturally the experienced Unohana was the first to recover from her mental stun. Her mind raced as she wondered why she had not sensed Kurosaki's reiatsu. Normally any being with any ability to sense spiritual pressure would have felt him from a mile away. Then it hit her. She felt like smacking herself for forgetting that she had cast a powerful kido on the teen the night before to help him hide from Kenpachi. Her lingering traces of reiatsu were all over the division's compound from numerous healing kidos cast on wounded shinigami and she had not even though about sensing for her own traces of energy.

The healer couldn't help but think that while the situation she was in was completely unexpected she felt a little proud of Isane. Her fukutaicho was usually meek and shy when it came to men and she viewed the woman as a younger sister. That she had mustered the courage to be as bold as to invite her date to share her bed spoke volumes about the charm and desirability of the young man.

Despite that sense of happiness for Isane, Unohana also felt a slight twinge of jealousy. Being a taicho had its perks, but also many drawbacks in that it made it difficult for people to be anything less than professional around her. She was the second longest tenured taicho in the Gotei Thirteen and since she had risen to that rank not a single man had gathered the courage to ask her out despite her gentle and friendly nature. She wasn't getting any younger and her own bed could be so cold and lonely at times. She was a mentor, healer, and mother figure to many, but underneath it all she was still a woman. The idea of wearing some revealing sleeping attire like Isane was and inviting Kurosaki to her bed became more appealing with each second. This entire line of thought was so unlike her, and yet this man she barely knew was making her think such naughty things. Shaking her head she banished that idea to the back of her mind for the time being to address the situation in front of her.

"Pardon me, I didn't know you weren't alone Isane" the healer started, breaking the ice as the other two pairs of eyes in the room focused on her. "I felt your reiatsu fluctuate like you were having another nightmare and came to wake you, but it seems like Ichigo had a much better idea on how to comfort you."

Neither occupant of the bed could muster an immediate reply. It seemed impossible, but their faces turned even redder at Unohana's words.

"This-this isn't what you think taicho" Isane replied, being the first to gather her wits even as she continued to embrace Ichigo.

"Oh? What is it exactly that I'm thinking Isane?" the healer smiled. She felt a touch of guilt at her sneaky manipulation of the situation, but if it helped her fukutaicho continue to be bold and show real interest in a man she could accept her methods.

While Isane sputtered, desperately trying to come up with some retort that didn't involve dirty thoughts about the shinigami in her bed. Ichigo's mind finally finished its hard reboot and his defenses came back online to attempt to stop the situation from getting any worse for the two of them. He could only imagine what the older woman thought they had been doing.

"Nothing happened. Nope, nothing at all Unohana taicho. This is just one big misunderstanding!"

"There's no need to be defensive Kurosaki-san. You're both consenting adults in the privacy of Isane's room. It's my fault for rudely interrupting and embarrassing the two of you" Unohana bowed slightly and turned her back as she prepared to exit the room.

"But honestly nothing happened!" Ichigo all but shouted.

"You don't have to explain. It is Isane's day off, now that I know she's fine I will take my leave and allow the two of you to get back to doing nothing."

With a smile the taicho walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her, leaving the two by themselves in privacy. Her good deed for day already behind her she felt ready to head back to her office and get started on the day's works with positive thoughts filling her head.

xxx

The situation in the room didn't change for several moments following Unohana taicho's exit. Part of the reason was the sheer stun from the last few minutes, but also because secretly the two shinigami were enjoying the contact. Their personalities usually did not allow people to get too close physically and they were discovering how nice it felt to be held by someone of the opposite sex. Warm, soft, and comforting. Those feelings were just enough to overcome the embarrassment and stop them from flying apart in shock.

Isane could feel Ichigo's well defined body, from his arms to his abs. His body was hard but also oddly inviting. She didn't understand how this situation came about but she was taking full advantage of it, whether she wanted to or not. She just couldn't bring herself to ask that question and shatter the mood. On the opposite side Ichigo could feel Isane's curves. She was actually fairly well toned from her shinigami exercises but still managed to be soft and feminine.

_Especially those two soft things pressing against my chest. Damn they're big._

His trail of thoughts made the teen want to slap himself but even he couldn't deny she was attractive. She might not be beautiful in the classical sense due to the way she carried herself however there was something really appealing about her other than her decidedly nice body. He couldn't put his finger on it at the moment but strangely felt he wanted to find out exactly what that appeal was.

"Isane, do you think we should get ready for our date?" Ichigo managed to get out in between his jumbled thoughts.

"R-right." The stuttered reply came from her unusually weak voice.

The two broke apart as Isane grabbed a clean shinigami uniform and stepped into her washroom to change. Ichigo, without the luxury of a spare set of clothing instead opted to shake out the sheets and make her bed before proceeding to roll up his futon. He was a guest but he certainly liked to pull his own weight.

Isane used the time changing to gather her thoughts while Ichigo used it to try and squash anything perverted that might have crept into his mind.

_If my father or Kon had seen that I'd never hear the end of it._

Shuddering at the implications of that idea and thankful that it calmed his teenage libido he was ready by the time his date stepped out of her bathroom and made her way over to him.

"Kurosaki-san before we head out I have to drop some things off at Unohana taicho's office" she spoke softly as she gathered some paperwork from her desk. She did not want to face her superior again so soon after the fiasco that just occurred but the paperwork was needed.

"Alright then, lets go."

With those words the two were off, the personal distance between them much closer than one would expect from people who did not know each other well.

xxx

"Ahh Isane, thank you for bringing this in today. Now I can file it with the rest."

"Its no problem taicho" Isane blushed back as her leader sorted the stack of papers into different folders. "If that is all, Ichigo and I will be leaving for the day."

"Please enjoy yourselves. It is beautiful outside today."

"Thank you taicho. I'll take my leave now" Isane bowed as she and her date prepared to leave the room.

"Oh! Before I forget, I just want to remind you that protection is down the hall in the medical supply room if you need it Isane." Unohana almost felt guilty at her attempts to give Isane some bold ideas for her happiness. Keyword being almost.

"Protection? I don't think we'll need any of that today. You cast that spell on me and you said it would last for some time so I don't think Kenpachi will find us for a fight today" the youngest shinigami of the three replied puzzled as he watched Isane choke and sputter at the words. If worst came to worst he would protect her from any collateral damage that sword swinging maniac would cause in an attempt to battle him once again.

"Oh my" Unohana smiled innocently as she covered her mouth with her hand. "You don't seem to understand what I mean Kurosaki-san. The two of you are consenting adults out on your first date. You're both young and probably don't realize how things can heat up so suddenly and unexpectedly. Many times young couples get caught up in the moment."

"Huh?" was all he managed in response. His expression suddenly changed from puzzled to horrified as it dawned on him what she was talking about. Oh no, they were NOT going to have this conversation here early in the morning, now, in her office before a date. Not after he had to deal with his hormones and the memories of a soft and warm Isane snuggled up against him in bed.

"I believe in the living world they call it birth control. Yamamoto soutaicho would not be very pleased if one of the senior officers of the Gotei Thirteen needed to take maternity leave in the middle of a war."

"Thank you for your advice and concern!" a redfaced Isane cried out in alarm as she grabbed a mortified Ichigo's sleeve and forcibly dragged him from the room.

As he was dragged from the division, somehow the orange haired shinigami swore he could hear his father laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kind of a short chapter, but I hope you were entertained! I promise to update this again by next weekend.


End file.
